The Mistake
by ChachingCrusher
Summary: Lino Pontillo, if you asked anyone, they would say he was an average child that lived in a fairly average house with loving parents but in reality, he was nothing more than an error in the world, a mistake. He's wasn't supposed to be born, at least not as Koun Hizuri twin brother. He wasn't supposed to have made a name for himself. He was supposed to die.
1. Chapter 1

The Mistake

I do not own Skip Beat.

Enjoy!

Lino Pontillo, if you asked anyone, they would say he was an average child that lived in a fairly average house with loving parents.

Well, that's was what was shown on the surface for years, in reality this couldn't have been further from the truth.

For one thing, Lino was anything but ordinary, he was a reincarnated soul who remembered his past life as Logan Nero, a kid that grow up in an abusive family and turned towards crime to get by so it was no surprise that one of his crimes catch up with him one day and killed him.

If that wasn't shocking enough, the fact that Lino was actually Kaiden Hizuri, twin brother of Kuon Hizuri and biological son to Kuu and Juliena Hizuri would have many people fainting.

Even though he was blind at the time, he still remembered how soft and loving Julian voice was when she sung to them both of them or talked to them, Kuu was more than pleased at becoming a father and had literal barged into the hospital room with hands full of toys for his son's to play with, Koun was right.

Kuon was really an over the top father.

He know instantly that he would be loved and given the childhood he always wanted to have, it also helped that both parents were rich so he didn't have to worry about money for the rest of his life.

He was willing to go with the flow and closed his eyes.

Imagine his shock when he opened his eyes again and found that he was being held in arms that were too different from Julie own, the scent of the person holding him was different and the male talking was defiantly not Kuu.

In the distance, he swore he heard someone scream, but was too far away to make out what the scream was.

He know instantly what was happening.

He was being kidnapped and he couldn't do a dam thing.

Just like that, his dream life was ripped right before his eyes, as he was taken into a car and the car drove for what could only be described as a couple of days and Logan swore, he had been on plane also before he finally stopped moving.

For the next couple of month, his ear's picked up any information about his situation, apparently he was kidnapped by a couple who had an obsession with anything to do with the superstar duo, anything the couple did, the couple who kidnapped him, know about it.

The couple had hacked every mobile and cell phone the Hizuri owned so when it was finally made public that Julie was pregnant, but it was not revealed the gender or if it were more than one child until the actual birth.

The couple know everything about the pregnancy and thought this was the perfect chance to get something personal from the Hizuri.

One of the children.

They were both over the moon about parenting the offspring of Kuu and Julie and they were not given up the child anytime soon.

Unfortunately, Logan was that child.

To avoid any suspicion, the couple made sure to constantly dye the baby hair black since blond hair would give away that he wasn't really theirs and made sure they put contacts to hide the hazel colour of his eyes and Logan couldn't do a damn thing.

What was he supposed to in a body of a baby, all he could do was scream and make his 'parents' lives a living hell while it was considered normal to do so.

He couldn't attempt to wash the dye out of his hair even when he had the strength to do so, given away that he know that it wasn't his real hair colour and his parents weren't his real parents, god only know what would happen if it was known, he know he had been kidnapped as a baby, he could only pray that his real hair colour would be allowed to grow enough to shine through the dye but every time even a speck of blond clawed its way to through the mass of black dye, it would be immediately covered again and he couldn't exactly try and take the contacts out.

The kidnapper's did everything they could think off to make him believe that he was their child and wasn't two famous actor's child who was stole in the middle of the night. When he was hurt, they avoided the hospital like the plague and treated him at 'home' as best as they could. Every night they filled his head with lies about the day he was born and the history of the family, while keeping a close eye on when he could watch T.V and when he could not, it was like they were making the child stay completely unaware of the existence of his birth family and how much he looked like their 'only' child while the couple themselves continue to look for the missing son in secret.

So Logan or like what he was called now, Lino, played the act of the small child that thought that he was part of the family and he wasn't kidnapped while he schemed for the day he turned 18 and he could be classed as an adult by the law and won't be placed in an orphanage for who knows how long before the whole Kidnapped Situation was discovered and Kuu and Julian were contacted, he had a sneaky suspicion that he would be long dead before they even got to him.

But there was one shinning light to this, the female kidnapper was slowly feeling guilt, she wasn't trying to replace Julian role as the mother anymore and she took a more understanding role by hiding him when the male of the house hade way to many drinks and was feeling destructive.

It made him feel weird, should he hate her just like her husband for agreeing to kidnap him because like, it or not, the woman was really the only thing that was the closest thing to a mother he had.

The day, that the male kidnapper died was the day of celebration for him and shock, when he found out the man left something behind.

The female kidnapper was finally pregnant, he watched in secret horror as the woman stomach seemed to grow a little bit by the day and the a child that would no doubt take after was being formed but he hid his horror well, with a smiling mask and forged excitement to be a 'big brother', now that he 17 and it was one more year to go before he put his plan into actions.

As the month went by, the female kidnapper drew weaker, it was obvious to anyone that she wasn't going to survive the birth, her water broke without her even noticing and Lino found the woman who was the closest thing to a mother he had, collapse while blood ran down her leg in an alarming rate, he called the Ambulance but he know, they wouldn't be here in time to safely deliver the baby and secure the mother life.

As the last linger of life was snuffed out, both of their eyes met.

Lino could see the overwhelming regret in the woman eyes.

She know that he know that he wasn't really her son, that he know everything and had accepted that this must be fate.

His heart twisted in his chest as the woman form went still and the door was knocked to reveal the ambulance, he was too out of it to realise or care for what was going on, the baby was dead and he didn't even notice the he tears running down his eyes as he watched the corps of the woman who had kidnapped him be put into a body bag, he realised that on some level he had grown attached to the woman, who had sent him off to school and clothed and fed him.

She didn't have to, she could have very well left him to her abusive husband and not batted an eyelash, but she was the one who regretted what she had done and cried in the middle of the night when she thought everyone was asleep.

Lino couldn't count how many time she gave him that look wondering if she should send him back but was too afraid of her own husband and what he might do if he found out her intent and by the time the man was dead, it was already too late, Lino childhood was over and he was making the transition into becoming a man. How could she send him back to his parents when there was no more precious moment's to be shared? Lino had memories of a life that wasn't spent with his real parents and the bound that should have grown over time between parent and child was none existent.

That Lino would forever feel like a stranger to his own family and to them the same, they may share the same blood.

But they would never truly know him, not like his kidnappers.

His 'mother' cried every night for what she had done and because of that, her condition got worse and led her to an early grave.

Lino didn't know what to feel, it was finally over, he could finally tell the world that he wasn't who was on the family register, that he had been kidnapped and held hostage for a whole 17 years, he wanted to take back his real name and rejoin his family.

But.

Lino realised with a start.

He was too different and the name Lino was the name that defined him despite it being given to him by his kidnappers, he didn't think he would ever be comfortable going by the name giving to him at birth. He could feel that his body had grown too used to the feeling of both of his kidnappers touch even if he was to be embrace by his real parents, his body would reject them.

To his body, they would be strangers and it must hurt to have your child flinch away every time you want to have fiscal contact, something many parents take for granted, he couldn't go back to them at a time where Kuon feels like committing suicide and like it or not, this was needed for the original story line to begin.

It wouldn't be Skip Beat if Kuon and Kyoko were never reunited even if Kyoko didn't know it.

He was never supposed to be born into this world anyway and that was probably why he had been kidnapped, to stop him interfering with the story line, he could even bet that Julie and Kuu had even forgotten that Kuon was not a signal child.

After all, he was a mistake to the world, a mistake that should have never happened so why should he go back to his family?

Little did he know, that was actually what happened, it had taken months after he had been born to erase the existence of Kaiden Hizuri so neither Kuu or Julie remembered that they even had a second child on that day, it was made so they only had one child so Lino could never go back even if he wanted to.

Wouldn't it be better to make sure to avoid them as best as possible.

Well until the story line had finished.

He can stay away 5 or so years, couldn't he?

He had spent his whole past life alone so why not in this one?

As he thought this, he was filled with an overwhelming sadness in his heart but he will endure and carve a new path for himself and make a name for himself.

An evil smirk spread across his face.

He would become so rich and powerful that the Hizuri would have heard of him and couldn't even touch him!

Look out world!

Lino Pontillo is was going to become big and he will take no prisoners!

 _Little did he know, that in a few year's time he would become one of the biggest billionaire investors in the world._

And scene!

Just an idea for now, but it defiantly has potential. I'm already thinking about how Lino would come to Japan to sponsor a big movie and all, I'm thinking about how he'll act's and move. Would he be kind and gentle like Kuon or would he be schemer who has a cold edge to him that comes out when he's underestimated and is somewhat emotional detached from the world, that has rejected him? Review/Fav and follow!


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Skip Beat.

Enjoy!

It has been five years since he had been freed and the first three years of freedom was spent, learning everything he know about the business world, he went to every lecture, went to University to study business, snuck into meetings and negotiations by dangling outside the window and taking notes on how dealer and clients spoke.

It was a pretty grovelling three years of working at a part time job to cover his expenses until he was comfortable enough to actually attempt to begin investing in the stock market and when he finally did look at the place all investors dread.

He was in for a huge shock.

He could see the pathways of each business, their stock value, if the business would actually go anywhere, how much of a risk the business was, it was laid right in front of him as if he was looking at a holographic screen.

At first he thought he was going crazy and once, he realised what he was seeing was not joke and he was actually made money.

He exploited it, like a mad man.

He milked it dry for everything he could gain and as a result he quickly rose in the world, no more eating pots of hot noodles every day, he now had a personal chief to cook all his meals and two years later, he was one of the richest people in the world and worth a lot more than Lory Takarada, a fact that had him opening a glass of champion and throwing a mini party for himself to celebrate while the LME president felt a stab in his heart to indicate someone had just surpassed him in worth as a person however he should have known, the world didn't give the ability for free.

As soon as he turned 20, he stared to notice, people were paying much more attention to him than normal, he would walk into the room and everyone would stop talking and look at him before going back to their conversations while sneaking glances at him and if that wasn't enough, he woke up one day to find that he was sporting alien antenna growing out his head, he didn't have small green ball at the end of them like what was mostly portrayed, he had eyes.

They were closing, opening, looking around like normal eyes.

He was a freak!

His hand shut up to his mouth to prevent himself from letting out a less than manly scream before going into full panic mood, trying to pull them off but quickly realised it hurt.

A lot.

The world had branded him as a mistake so it was made sure, everyone know he didn't belong here by proclaiming him an alien, he was torn between horrified and fascinated, who wouldn't want to be an alien for a day and walk around calling everyone 'Human' just to see people reactions and horrified that he couldn't step outside before someone called the secret service to do experience on him.

He just wished they could go away and as soon as he thought that, they vanished leaving just his hair and nothing growing out of it, he was glad and had thought it was all a dream before 6 months later, he found that he was slowly getting weaker and it wasn't until he thought about bringing the Antennas back that his health started to pick up again.

It seemed like he couldn't ignore them and he had to let them roam free once in a while, obviously when nobody was looking or nearby which was a hard thing to do, when the press was constantly circling his house looking for a story or following him everywhere he goes.

He quickly realised, he couldn't do it alone without help and revealed his 'oddity's' to his manager who he had judge with his own eyes and looked at them for a couple of minutes with his eyes wide and mouth open before he became professional and asked him a couple of question which had him sweating.

They both know there was no disease that could cause something like this and he replied with a half-truth saying, he had just recently found out that he was an alien, which he wasn't lying there and his heritage wasn't revealed until recently since he was raised as a human.

The man accepted that explanation fully, since for him it provided an answer for the 'mysterious and captivating' air around his employer, which the man had deemed it as 'Alien Allure' that had reared its head and how other worldly he seemed to other people.

Lino had no idea what the man was talking about but didn't open his mouth to correct him and just silent agreed with the man while answering some more questions and asking some of his own, his manger assured him, his secret was safe and made sure he had some time to let himself be free or suffer dying as a result.

With the problem of his oddities and the negative side of money came woman and people wanting to get his money with schemes and sending woman after him to acquire his fortune, pretending to be a relative….he saw through them all and sent them packing within the first few days, he would make sure they didn't steal anything value while they left and if they did, he would sue them for theft and have them pay the sum they stole.

So it came as no surprise that after a couple of attempts, people stayed clear of him and didn't want to encounter his wrath or find themselves on the street like the others who had heard but had dismissed the warning.

Ch 2: The Email from LME

Currently he was swimming in his private swimming pool just enjoying the water against his skin, it always relaxed him after a good swim, he had kept the black hair with only some of his real hair colour coming out in chunks on top of his head, he remembered seeing Kuu in his younger days and liked the hair style and had decided to hijack it for his own, he got out of his swimming pool, water dripping down his muscle bound frame and a warm towel was already waiting for him on one of the chairs.

He wrapped himself in it and took the square glasses that were on top of the towel, he had spent a year and a half looking for something that could block the allure he was extruding and found out that glass acted as a good boundary and had someone design some glasses for him and people no longer looked at him whenever he came into the room, that and he looked like a person of high intelligence with the glass on, looking absolutely nothing like Kuon unless they were taken off, but he was sure Kyoko would be able to tell if she had a proper look at his body even with his glasses on because of the body proportions, his hair was pulled back to its usual style as he made himself comfortable.

"There you are sir!" Ermes Pisano said in Italian, he was Lino manager, a position which many people would kill to be in, the man had average build man, looked way younger than his actual age which he had kept close as a guarded secret not knowing Lino had seen it, hovering above his head along with his name and a short description about his character. It had taken him ten minute to search the whole house looking for his employer since it was a fairly large and Lino liked to keep himself busy and moving.

"Yes, Ermes, what is it?" Lino asked sipping a glass of juice.

"I've come to inform you on today's events." Ermes said, opening a very professional looking folder, Lino motioned for him to continue. "At 11am, sir. You have a meeting regarding the charity you've been sponsoring, at 12 Pm, pick up a quickly a lunch with Miss Melody before at 1Pm, you have a meeting with the directors of 'Little You' and 'Blade Walker' to discuss possible funding and partnership in the future. At 4Pm, you need to listen to business pitches from a small business owner looking to become International and several others, 6pm, have dinner with Miss Melody again at your favourite restaurant, 8Pm, visit one of the business you own and see for yourself how they are doing and how well they are treated.' At 9pm, you have a conference with one of the MP's on regards to the handling of Italy before at 11pm, you are back at the house to rest" he said that all in one breath and it never failed to amaze him.

"So I have a very busy day, like usual" Lino said, getting up and immediately going back into the mansion with Ermes trailing behind him, one of the servants informed him that his personal designer was here and placed a bath robe on his almost naked form and he nodded walking through the grand halls of the house to the master bedroom where a man who screamed Fashion was waiting for him with his assistance.

"Mr Pontillo" the man said, respectfully but held a hint of familiarity in his voice.

"Haze" Lino said as the man smiled and began to measure him.

"I've already got the suit that you'll be wearing today, I just need to know what you would like to wear a week from now" The man named Haze said, looking at his employer over in just a bathrobe.

"I don't know" Lino said, "I'm sure you known my preferences by now so I trust you however I have a feeling that next week, I would have to wear something that just stands out, makes people take note of me and be in awe."

"Well that shouldn't be too hard" Haze said, "Considering what a looker you are, it would be fun to experiment" having seen Lino without his glasses on more than one occasion since he know the guy who designed them in the first place. "But I assure you, Mister Pontillo, you'll be the envy of those around you"

"Of course, I completely trust you" Lino said, getting handed a very crisp looking suit shaped bag, he could just feel how fine the material was from the first touch, he could feel a little bit of the suit contained in it and was already liking it. "As usual, I'm liking this." He said, smiling a faint smile and asked. "I assume your payment will be received through the usual method and there is no problem"

"Of course there is no problem, sir" Haze said, he used to be an unknown designer but after a chance encounter with Lino who liked his style and hired him exposing him to the whole world, he could walk into the most expensive shop full of fine materials and everyone would know who he was and who he worked for and start attending to his needs, in fact a lot of business man and stars were offering him a job to design their clothes but he stayed loyal to Lino and it was because of that loyalty that he told a shocking truth about his employer that very few people know about and didn't even look at Lino differently after that.

"Good, now I'm going to change" Lino announced and everyone cleared the room to give him some space, Lino want to getting dressed and he appeared in his newly tailored suit ten minutes later, he grabbed his bag that held the usual things some documents, pen, his laptop and phone and some ready prepared snack.

"Ermes" Lino called out and his manager immediately walked in knowing Lino was finished, Lino was dressed in a three piece suit, a darker and finer shade of colour was on everything while his shirt held the lightest hade of purple.

"Sir, you look fantastic as usual" Ermes said, really looking at the younger man over while Lino gave him a faint smile as usual, Ermes had never seen Lino actually smile despite how cold the smile seemed to other people, he know, Lino simply had forgotten how too.

Lino asked.

"Well let's begin the day, shall we?"

#10 hours later#

Lino let out of sigh of exhaustion as he made his way up to the master bedroom and flopped onto the bed, like a fish, he pushed down the urge to curl up into the sheets and give into the comfortable warmth of sleep but got up anyway.

He opened his bag and opened the lid for his laptop.

Suddenly his laptop lit up, to show a message had been received, he had a strong sense that if he read it, it would be really over the top but his curiosity got the better of him and he clicked.

The sound of loud trumpets were heard and the Email started lighting up!

 _Dear Mister_ _Pontillo_

 _We are looking for investors who are interested in investing in an upcoming Movie called 'The Life of Koun Hizuri' following the recent revelation that not only is the Hizuri couple son alive but he has been hiding in plain sight all along, this movie would be a document on everything that happens up to that point._

 _The whole of Lory Majestic Entertainment will be taking part in this once in a life time opportunity and of course to pull off such a huge film, there needs be to funds matching the size of such a production, this movie would not only be broadcasted in Japan but also all around the world and translated into different languages meaning there is profit to be made._

 _If you are interested in talking business, please contact me by phone and let's arrange a meeting as soon as possible._

 _Signed._

 _The ever fabulous._

 _Lory Takarada._

 _Lory Majestic Entertainment President._

"…."

Lino mouse began to drag the message to the bin icon and dropped it, a message came up.

 _ERROR! ERROR! ERROR!_

He tried again.

 _ERROR! Please try in a couple of hours!_

"…"

It was clear as day that he wasn't going to get rid of this message any time soon.

And scene!

I hope you liked this chapter, next chapter, Lino goes to Japan due to his own curiosity and other needs and meet's the other investors and Lory Takarada and steps into LME, the place that both of his parents made names for themselves in and twin brother. Review/Fav and follow! 


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Skip Beat just plot.

Enjoy!

Lory stood on the landing of his private helicopter pad, waiting for each of the investors to arrive in clothes that made sure nobody would miss him even from 100 feet in the air, one by one, the helicopters started landing and both man and woman alike stepped out of their helicopters for Lory to greet.

A silver and gold plated helicopter floated down onto the pad and out came a tall yet young looking man in a very expensive looking suit and coat while his manager trailed behind him, they both had an air of extreme importance.

Lory didn't know why but something about the man made him take note of him, he know it didn't have anything to do with the very expensive clothing he wore as he could practically feel how high quality the clothes were, maybe it was the way the man carried himself or the foreign words that came out of his mouth that he recognised as Italian.

Lory had a feeling that it would be beneficial to get on this man good side.

"Hello" Lory said in broken Italian, coming up to man, he suddenly wished that he had taken the time to perfect his knowledge of the language as the man gave him a look over and said.

"You must be Takarada-san" The man said, in fluent enough Japanese to be perfectly understood and Lory breathed a sigh of relief, that he wouldn't have to talk to this man in a language he wasn't fluent in or through a translator.

"And may I ask, who you might be?" Lory asked, curious because he had sent a bunch of emails to follow business man and people of a higher class without looking up their files.

"Lino Pontillo, nice to meet you" The man said, as the other man behind him was got out a planner.

Lory eyes immediately want wide, he had heard rumours of a man who had come out of nowhere and had quickly become one of the richest man on the planet and was immediately more interested in getting to know the man.

"Nice to meet you to Mister Pontillo" Lory said, shaking the man hand and finding it oddly cold.

" _Mister Pontillo, the time_ " Ermes Pisano said, in Italian from behind and Lino looked back and said in fluent Italian.

" _Well, I suppose we've spent enough time here_ " before he turned towards the LME president and said.

"It was a pleasure meeting with you, Mister Takarada-san"

"Please call me Lory" Lory said, being called 'Takarada-san' made him feel old.

The man smiled faintly and said. "Well, I can't wait to see the end result. I've never invested in a foreign movie before so forgive me if my expectation is a little high. I'm sure the other's have high hopes as well"

Lory thought the message couldn't have been more clearer.

Don't screw this up.

Lory smiled.

Lino Pontillo was a very interesting young man.

Ch 3: They're the same.

Lino sigh for the hundredth time today, having finally managed to delete the message the other man sent him, he wondered if the other investors were facing the same problem, his eye twitched from seeing Lory over the top clothes.

They were defiantly eye catching.

He didn't know why but he had suddenly found himself contacting the old man and making his way to Japan a couple of days later, was it curiosity? Was it his deep long desire to see the Hizuri and check on how they were doing?

He didn't need want to be in the same room, to hear both Julian and Kuu proclaim Kuon as there only son, why else was there no record of him once he had enough money to do some digging to get the files on the night the Julie gave birth and was shocked to see only one name, there was no mention of a second baby and the Hizuri back in the day were usually seen smiling with only one baby or toddler.

They looked like a whole family, that wasn't missing anybody as they smiled and laughed like it was perfectly normal to do so.

It would have hurt, if he hadn't closed off his heart years ago, it would have probably drove him to suicide seeing both of his parents face smiling and laughing happily while proclaim how proud they were to have their _ONLY_ son Kuon finally come out of hiding and how he grow up with all the love and care they could give him.

While he was stuck with kidnapper's as parents who in their own twisted, gave him love that he had never received before, they hugged him, told him they loved him, even played with him and went on family outings frequently, he didn't have a huge megastar father towering over him, preventing him from shinning in his own way, he didn't need to shine to prove that he existed, he could have very well grown up as a regular guy and could maybe have gotten married by now.

He was grateful for not having to live under such a huge shadow and resentful to Kuon for receiving love from people who he know sheared the same blood and DNA as him and would love him no matter what while for him, the only people that ever gave him love were people who weren't supposed to have him in the first place while his actual parents had forgotten he ever existed.

He would always hate Kuon for having something he wished, screw it, if Koun was dealing with the guilt of helping in someone death, at least Koun could curl up in his own mother arms, feel the connection they had to each other, feel that warm, comforting heat that would tell him, everything was going to be okay and have people to reach out.

People related by blood.

For him, the only reason he was still alive was because he had hidden his knowledge that he remembered his birth well and played the part of the perfect and obedient son, they had always wanted and know just when to shut up and not prey into 'sensitive' matter's.

If he came to face with Kuon, he wondered if he would feel cool indifference towards him or would he feel an overwhelming hatred bubbling underneath the surface, he had more than enough control to control his emotions.

"Sir, are you listening?" Ermes asked, Lino had been staring out of the window with a look of deep concentration on his face, signalling he was thinking about something really hard, they had checked it a very high class hotel, Lino coat was draping over a finely crafted chair.

Lino blinked owlishly, taking in his surroundings, remembering he was in Japan not at home back in Italy and wondered when they got into the hotel, was he thinking so hard that his body want on auto pilot and said. "Sorry, I was deep in thought" his voice sounded cold to his ears. "Can you please repeat that again?"

Ermes huffed in annoyance, not liking to repeat himself again, drawing a faint smile from Lino who know the man all too well. "Well as I was saying" he repeated again in annoyance. "Since I had to clear your schedule for the next month so that you can mingle with the other's before going back home." they both know that it was ridiculous for Lino to stay here for the entire movie production which would no doubt be two years and plus, he would only come for the official announcement and the screening. The rest of the time, he would be back at home. "I've arranged for some sightseeing to be done and the suit that Haze designed will be here by tomorrow morning before the party to meet the other investors and even some actors as well especially the family the movie will be based on, the Hizuri" he said.

"Ermes, did you make sure this room had no camera's? " Lino asked.

"There is only one camera in here and that's the one in the bathroom and it's covers just the toilet" Ermes said, knowing Lino would need to let out his true appearance soon or risking slowly dying.

"Good" Lino said and Ermes took that as his que to leave, Ermes shut the door behind him and Lino closed the curtains making sure there was no gap for someone to see through before inhaling and then letting out a deep breath, feeling his muscles relaxing and as he did so, two familiar antennas began growing from his head, he didn't know why but he felt so much at peace like this, his eye sight had split into four view points, two of them were in a shade of yellow.

The top eyes looked around, it had been so long since they had been allowed to roam free and they were looking over the new environment with eager eyes, they could tell they were in different environment and not even in the same country anymore, the design was too out of place for someone like them to keep in their house.

"Well I think, I should rest up. Tomorrow's going to a huge day" Lino said, going to the bathroom and dropping his clothes in laundry basket, his glasses on a cabinet and he showered before getting out and looking at himself in the mirror.

Without his glasses, he was pretty much staring at Koun Hizuri face.

And he hated it.

Lino traced his jaw bone to the top of his forehead as far as he could tell everything was the same even his collar bone we'll not everything, his eyes were different.

Very different.

His eyes didn't show the love and care that would look at you and make you feel like special, no, his eyes were colder, they didn't hold the level of warmth Kuon did, his eyes were so cold in fact it would have many people flinching away from just one glance, they were soulless as if there was no life in them at all and his antenna's that were just looked back at him through the mirror, almost lazily.

And Lino wanted to scream in frustration.

Just how far will the world go to make sure he was an outcast!?

Now he had another reason, to keep the glasses on at all times! He wanted to kick something and vent out his anger, what kind of woman would be attracted to a guy with eyes like his!

Even the woman he was currently dating, would probably not want him after getting a good look at his eyes if they were to get intimate again.

At least he could die and say he wasn't a virgin.

He put on his glass and put on a hotel bathrobe before stepping out of the shower, his Antenna's disappearing.

Melody would be coming tomorrow.

# The Next day at 7 Pm at LME#

Guest were arriving one by one, the welcome party as expected was really over the top and had some of the guests looking flustered and wide eyed in stupider at their first time at being 'Lorrified' while those who know what the president, smiled apologetically to the foreign guests.

"Mr and Mrs Kuu and Juliena Hizuri!" A man shouted followed by trumpets as the couple made themselves know covered in party strips and lots of sparkle, they brushed themselves down since they couldn't see and want to join their son and his fiancée, while smiling and greeting anyone who approached and wanted to touch the legendary pair.

Koun found himself surrounded on all sides by people who wanted to stick their nose in where it didn't belong, Kyoko his recently announced wife to be went to meet the person she viewed as a father and his wife, Yashiro also found himself crowded by people, managers and stars alike that wanted to ask questions or book a job with him.

The party was in full swing and the hall was slowly filling up.

"Mister Lino Pontillo and his date, Miss Melody Price!" A man shouted and trumpet's followed to reveal, a couple walking into the hall with no signs of streamers or sparkles on them, the same couldn't be same for the man that trailed behind him, as he coughed some glittered out his mouth.

The woman had dark skin and long legs with a slim waist and plump red lips and blue eyes, she wore a black and white slim dress that only went up to her knees and wore a neckless that was clearly made out of diamond with matching diamond ear rings, she had the stance of a model, a very successful one at that and some of them the people in the room, eyes lit with recognition, including one Juliena Hizuri.

The male of the couple was tall and broad, the dominate colour of his hair was black with blond showing from the top and coming down in chunks of hair, he wore a pale three piece suit with a white crisp shirt with purple strips and a black tie, the suit did well to compliment his body in all the right places and on his wrist was clearly a golden Rolex watch and the shoes were styled upwards at the front, everyone could literal feel how high the quality of fabric must be.

Both of them together, reeked of one thing.

Money.

That certainly got the Hizuri family attention and everyone else's attention.

While the man behind him, wasn't dressed as glamourous as them but still had a look of professionalism and was clearly dressed to get more than a few numbers.

Melody eyes scanned the crowd looking for anyone familiar until she spotted someone she know from the past.

"Julie!" Melody rushed to Julien arms.

"Melody! "Julien rushed towards her and both of them embraced in a friendship hug, they hadn't seen each other in years! While Kuu was looking just as confused as his son and future wife to be.

"Oh, my, god! Julie! Look at you!" Melody said, turning Juliena around to get a better look at her dress. "Your dress is to die for!"

Juliena took the compliment with a smile. "Well you look amazing yourself!" she said and the woman flipped her long hair to the side so that Juliena could get a better look at her. "Is that.. What I think it is?" she asked, touching the diamonds which were shinning so brightly.

Melody face looked smug, "My boyfriend brought it for me, all the diamonds are real" she said and speaking of boyfriend, he was coming their way with his manager behind him, the image was very impressive to the eyes as Lino seemed to glide over towards them.

"It's nice to see you again, Mister Pontillo" Lory stepped in before anyone could introduce themselves to the man. "I didn't think you would come" he said, knowing no doubt, the man had a busy schedule, many eyes widened since his last name finally sunk in, especially the self-made rich and if they weren't interested before, they were suddenly very interested now.

Lino smiled faintly and said. "Well It would be rude of me to come to Japan and not attend one of the parties, you've clearly taken the effort to prepare" he said, really playing it down while the marching band walked through the very hall behind Lory, startling many of the guests before he turned to a surprised Kuon and said. "You must be the man of the hour" stretching out his hand for the star to shake.

"Koun Hizuri, nice to meet you" Kuon said politely with that damn blinding smile that had all the woman swooning and Kyoko shooting glares that anyone who looked a bit too interested in her soon to be husband while Kuon found the man hands unusually cold.

"and this must be your lovely fiancée" Lino said, making Kyoko break away from the death glare she was currently giving two woman, Kyoko blinked and looked up to find a man staring at her expectantly.

"Kyoko Mogami-san. Nice to meet you" Kyoko just barely managed out of her mouth, whoever this man was, was very high up there and her demons were swarming around looking at the man with a some kind of puzzlement as if not sure what to make of him.

Lino eyes behind his glasses slid briefly to the mini Kyoko demon to his left, the demon itself froze as she saw eyes looking directing at her.

He could see her and that demon suddenly became terrified, it just so happen to be the same demon that Reino, the former guitar player of the group Vie Ghoul 'burrowed'.

Lino eyes slid back to Kyoko and said. "What an interesting woman, you are. Miss Mogami-san" but before Kyoko could show any visible reaction to the revelation that this man could actual see her demons, Melody huffed and said.

"You better not be hitting on her" smacking his chest lightly with her slim fist making Lino faint smile.

"You know, I only have eyes for you" Lino said with a raised eyebrow as Melody smiled and gave him a deep kiss which he returned.

"And don't you forget it" She said, not caring about how flushed the surrounding people were or that a certain someone was staring.

" _Mister Pontillo_ " Ermes said, in fluent Italian, they were spending way too much time here, the sole purpose for coming here was to create a connection to the others, Kuu and the other's where surprised to hear fluent and rapid Italian coming out of Lino mouth.

" _Ermes, I haven't forgotten. I just wanted to wish the star himself the best of luck_ " Lino said while Ermes could have snorted, he know exactly how Lino 'wished' someone the best of luck. He then turned to Melody and said. " _Are you coming?_ "

"What's with men and always working" Melody mumbled under her breath in Japanese before turning to her Mentor/Friend and said. " Sorry Julie, we'll catch up later" while Julie looked completely understanding before she placed her arm around Lino own and was lead to another group of people, Ermes immediately went to greeted Yashiro who looked startled and wondered where the older man came from.

"Well that was interesting" Kuu said, after the couple was gone, something about that man struck a sense of familiarity in his very being and he wasn't alone.

Koun noticed that his bride to be was staring at where the man went with a look of pure disbelief as if she couldn't believe what her eyes were telling her. "What is it?" He asked, snapping her eyes out of stupider.

Kyoko turned slowly to her future husband and then to where the man went again, gaining the other's attention in the process even Lory.

"The same" it was barely a whisper but they heard.

"The same what, Kyoko?" Lory asked.

"That man has the same body proportions as Kuon"

And scene!

Hallelujah, I'm done! I hope you like the encounter with Lino and the Hizuri family, what would happen next? Review/Fav and follow!


	4. Chapter 4

I do not Skip Beat just plot.

Enjoy!

Ermes knocked quietly on the door of his employers room, he know Lino and Melody had spent the night together, he himself saw Melody leave the room to go out just an hour ago so he know Lino must be still asleep after all last night, he himself could barely contain the strong urge to stare when he came face to face with Kuon Hizuri.

He wanted to look back and forth from Lino to Kuon.

They had the same face!

But of course, he kept his mouth shut the whole time, he merely chalked it up as coincidence, after all, there was no way Lino could be related to Kuon of all people because of one simple fact.

Lino was an alien.

So that pretty much erased any idea's that could have formed in his mind.

Ermes heard the sound of someone getting up before making their way slowly to the door, he waited for a second before the door opened to come face to face with the same face he had seen last night.

Lino didn't have his glasses on so his face was on display for the whole world to see, luckily it was so early in the morning that barely anyone was up.

Ermes eyes traced the outline of his employers face and was more than a little freaked out by the resemblance to the Co-star but what reminded him once again that Lino wasn't human was the eyes that looked down at him were soulless, held a immeasurable bottomless to them with no sign of a dazzling smile or eyes that held such warmth in sight.

"Ermes, come in" Lino said, in Italian, recognising his manager, that and he still half asleep, it seemed Kuon ability to have his body go on autopilot also carried onto him to, he left the door open and Ermes crept in and shut the door behind him, immediately his nostrils were assaulted by the scent of perfume and sweat from last night 'actives'.

"Sorry for the mess, I just got up" Lino said and Ermes wondered when his employer would fully wake up, Lino hand reached his face to touch his glass but froze when he realised he was touching bare skin, his hands swerved around in search of where he placed his glasses last night and found them on the counter and placed them securely on his face, a sign that he was now fully awake.

Lino turned to Ermes with a questioning look and the manager said. "No, it was just me that saw" and Lino body relaxed, he didn't want anyone knowing one of his secrets especially if the news went to a certain family, although Melody was used to seeing his face and handled last night like a pro when she came face to face with Koun, there were too many difference to take note of and she much preferred Lino with his antisocial mood and cold eyes than Mister 'too bight and glamour's for his own good' as she dubbed Koun.

"That's good" Lino said, sitting down on the extremely comfortable bed and scratching the bottom of his chin which had yet to grow hairs, since he constantly shaved it. "So Melody's gone" he sighed "Well I suppose she is a very busy person even in Japan"

Ermes nodded, he could somewhat understand where the man was coming from, well known people, especially super models like Melody could only take a break every once in a while and the only reason, Lino wasn't working 24-7 was because he could afford to take the time off and he was very good as saying 'No'.

"So what did you come here for?" Lino asked, knowing that Ermes only want to find him when it was around ten or so, so to come to him two hours earlier was quiet unusual.

"Sir, the president of LME called last night" Ermes said, sighing and Lino could see the signs of lack of sleep building up. "He wanted to book an appointment and when I told him, you weren't taking anyone. He just wouldn't quit. He kept on calling me at all hours of the night. How the man could do that all night long without needing to sleep is a mystery"

Lino wasn't at all surprised by that, from reading the manga, he wouldn't be shocked by anything the president did but it begs the question.

What did the LME president want with him, of all people?

Ch 4: The Cat is out of the bag

Lory Takarada had just taken a small nap since he had been up all night trying to book an appointment with Mr Pontillo manager and let me tell you, that man was a hard nut to crack but he finally wrestled the man thanks to the strong needs for sleep.

Why he wanted to make an appointment was mainly because of what Kyoko said, her eyes could pick up amazing detail and if what she says is true than his interest in the man known as Lino Pontillo would increase tenfold, he would use whatever was at his disposal to make sure all his question that would no doubt crop up will be satisfied.

"Sir, Mr Pontillo is here to see you" A voice called out from the answering machine and he pressed a red button and said.

"Send him here, I'm expecting him"

Not even a second later was the sound of the clanking of footsteps heard before the man that Lory had wanted to see all day had appeared in the doorway dressed in a suit that was just as glamorous as last night with an air of extreme importance and dignity for someone suited in his position.

"Mr Takarada," Lino said, greeting the man.

"Now, Mr Pontillo, I've already told you to call me Lory" Lory said, with a raised eyebrow as the man sat down.

"Well forgive me, I'm just so used to addressing my elders much more formally" Lino said with a shadow of a smile making Lory puff his cigarette in dissatisfaction before he noticed someone was missing. "May I ask, where your manger has gone to?"

"My manger is not always with me, you know" Lino said with what Lory thought was amusement but it was hard to tell. "If you must know, he's got a dinner appointment with Koun Hizuri manager, they have taken a certain liking to each other" making Lory eyebrow shoot higher up.

"Well than Lory-san." Lino said, making it sound weird on his tongue. "What made you call my manger on ungodly hours of the night, depraving him of sleep?" and Lory thought how straight forward the man was.

"Would you like some tea?" Lory asked, offering a cup.

"No thank you, I'm not really heavy on the drink" Lino declined without seeming arrogant about it.

"That's too bad" Lory said, putting the cup away before getting straight to the point. "Well you see Mr Pontillo." he began. "Would you like to play a game of chess?" he asked and judging by the slight widening of eyes, the man defiantly did not expect that.

"You depraved my manager of sleep just to play a game of chess?" Lino asked in disbelief.

"That's right, I just want to play a game of chess" Lory said, looking Lino straight in the eyes and if the man was anything like rumoured, he would know immediately the motive behind this game.

Lino cracked a faint smile and said. "You're a very interesting man, Lory-san. I'll accept your challenge but please reframe from calling my manger at ungodly hours of the night again" and Lory laughed at that before Sebastian came over with a game of full prepared chess before putting it on the table.

Lory thanked the man before turning Lino who had silently sat and watched the whole interaction and said. "Shall we begin?" he asked.

"We, shall," Lino said and moved a prawn two spaces forward.

Thus began the quite heated battle between Lino and Lory and Lory had got to admit, this man brain was truly amazing, he could see highly advanced calculations shinning in Lino eyes with each move and the man had managed to spring unbelievable and creative traps that had even him sweating.

 _This guy...where did he come from?_ Lory wondered as Lino made a very skilful and calculated move that was well beyond his years, the moves he was pulling off was no doubt genius level but what he know of the man, he grew up getting a very average education and it wasn't until both of his parents died, that he began to show a spark of advanced intelligence.

"I win" Lino declared and Lory looked down and to his shock, his queen was trapped by Lino rook and king and all his other pieces were far away so they would be no help.

It was truly his loss.

"So I have," Lory said, admitting defeat. "You truly are a mystery Mr Pontillo" yes a mystery, he intended to crack.

"There is nothing mystery about me, all my information is out there for the whole world to see so there is nothing new about me" Lino said, knowing that wouldn't stop the stubborn old man from trying to find out everything.

"True but you give the impression that your hiding a few things," Lory said, narrowing his eyes inwardly as if trying to see through something that was invisible.

"Everyone has their secrets," Lino said, mysteriously. "And some secrets are best left in the dark, don't you think, Lory-san?" and Lory know he couldn't press any further or risk the man very powerful wrath.

"Would you like to see where your money is going?" Lory asked, changing the subject as Lino rose an eyebrow and said.

"I think, I would like that. It would be nice to see where the money I invested went"

Lory nodded and said. "We'll I'll give you a private tour" and Lino got up and followed the much older man, down the halls of LME and to every room and ignored the looks he was getting due to how formal he was dressed when everyone was dressed so casual, some even recognised him from the night before.

"Now here is the studio, where will were currently doing the shooting of Koun childhood" Lory said, unaware of the effect that sentence had on the young man, Lino eyes hardened and they turned as cold as ice behind his glasses.

He would be damned if he lost control here no matter what his feeling where towards the man as they entered the studio that had earned his hatred, not that Lory know that and was immediately assaulted with a man voice booming all over, shouting orders while men and woman were running all of the place, there were four sets all together and several green screens.

And then he saw the most hated person he had the displeasure of meeting, Koun Hizuri beside the director, giving out pointers, his parents were with some child actor, who obviously had contacts and a wig on but did look like a child version of Kuon which they managed to get right.

What he didn't expect to see was his manager alongside Koun manger having a nice chat with each other, he immediately felt a heavy stare on his back and found a certain orange haired woman giving him the creeps, he merely turned around and said.

"Is there something wrong, Miss Hizuri?" Lino asked and was inwardly amused by Kyoko reaction to having been caught staring before the shock turned into a huge blush at what he called her, you would think, she was used to it by now .

"Nothing" Kyoko quickly want and pretended to go around the corner but in reality, she went to get a more secret view to spy on him.

"You know, I can see you right" Lino said, turning to the exact spot that Kyoko was hiding but before she could splutter an excuse to defend herself, a certain teenage girl in a really uptight dress with a bow in her hair came in, this teenager was none other than Maria Takarada.

Kyoko immediately took this opportunity to escape and went to hug Maria who was flustered while she ignored Lino stare on her back.

"Are you okay, big sis. Your sweating" Mara said, looking at Kyoko pale complexion.

"No, everything is fine" she said, trying really hard to stop the feeling of eyes boring into her skull from behind before it was suddenly gone and Lino went over to his manager who was surprised to see him.

" _Ermes_ " Lino said in Italian. " _So your here also_ "

" _Yes, Yashiro-san, had other business to attend to so I decided to tag along. If that is okay with you sir_ " Ermes said as Lino waved off his worry and turned to a surprised Yashiro who had watched the whole exchange even though he didn't understand a word and the conversation had drawn the attention of quite a number of people when the foreign words were sent flying out which included the Hizuri.

"You must be Yashiro-san that my manager keeps talking about" Lino said, went to introduce himself to the man formally who didn't know what to do about being addressed in such a formal way. "My name is Lino Pontillo, Ermes current boss" putting his hand out for the man to shake which the man shook.

"Nice to meet you Mr Pontillo," Poor Yashiro said.

There was a sound of something snapping and they all turned to look at a speeding cart full of expensive equipment coming straight for a frozen Juliena Hizuri.

Lino body suddenly moved on its own and pushed Juliena out of the way onto safe ground before he even know what was happening, her family not that far behind her as Kuu looked completely worried about his wife well-being.

"Boss!" Ermes shouted.

Lino looked down to find one Juliena Hizuri underneath him and wondered what the hell just happened, he didn't even remember moving, it was then he noticed Julie was looking at him.

No, not looking at him.

Staring at him with full on wide eyes and open mouth.

"K-Koun?"

Now, why would Juliena call him, Koun?

Hold on.

His hands went to touch his glasses.

He touched bare skin.

.

.

.

Shit!

And scene!

I hope you like this story so far and you just know there is going to be some development as Lino knows he's busted and has to deal with questions that he won't answer truthfully or not at all. Review/Fav and follow!


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Skip Beat.

Enjoy!

If you had told Juliena Hizuri that one of the investors that came to visit was virtually her son Koun clone, she would have plainly denied it and stared at you like you've sprouted a second head and started dancing in a grass skirt, singing completely off-key.

But now coming face to face with a face that no matter how she looked at it, she couldn't deny the shocking truth in front of her, in front of her was a very different looking Koun, looking down on her with eyes that conveyed the exact opposite of whenever her son Kuon looked at her.

They were empty and that bothered her.

Understandably she called him the first thing that came into her mind, only to have the man give her a confused look before his hand reached his face and his eyes went slightly wide before a smile crossed his face.

A very cold and dry smile and said.

"We'll Miss Juliena, I'm certainly not your son, are you hurt?"

Juliena was understandably shocked as the man rolled off of her.

Ch 4: The Man who looks like Koun.

The whole room was shocked into silence as Lino rolled right up and brushing the hair strands out of his eyes, looking up to find everyone was staring at him but by this time, he had long gone past the point of caring.

"Boss! Are you alright?" Ermes asked, picking up Lino glasses from a good distance away and handing it to the man who took it and placed it back on himself as if the whole room wasn't watching him and got up and dusted himself off.

"I'm fine, Ermes just a little scrap, nothing too major," Lino said, brushing a bit of dust off his collar. "However I think, we've stayed here too long don't you think?"

"I wouldn't have agreed more, sir. If we go now, you can still make it to the next stop" Ermes said, acting completely casual despite all eyes were on him and mainly on his boss.

"Really? aren't the Japanese extra laxed about getting on time" Lino said, heading for the door and everyone was still too shocked and stunned to stop him, he didn't even stop in front of the froze Kuon or even Koun future wife to be while Ermes trailed behind him.

"But isn't that a good thing, sir. I know yourself like to inform clients about not being late" Ermes said and Lino rose three fingers up.

3

2

1

"SOMEBODY AFTER THEM!" came a voice which was none other than Lory.

But it was too late, Lino and Ermes had already left the building and had driven off, leaving those that followed the president's orders to eat their dust.

" _You know, sir. Now that they know, you share the same face as their star, they will try and get to you_ " Ermes said in Italian with a sigh.

" _Then it's a good thing, this is my last night here, isn't it_ ," Lino said, and Ermes eyes widened in remembrance, it really was their last day in Japan, tomorrow they will be hopping on the plane with Melody.

" _Ermes, make sure to have the jet ready the first thing in the morning and ignore any phone calls_ " Lino instructed and as for Melody, she would understand once he explains why they had to leave so soon.

" _Yes, sir,_ " Ermes said, switching his phone off, luckily they had a spare suit at the back of the car and they just needed to change, obviously not in a local bathroom, Lino had class and went to their hotel room to change.

Lino had taken a shower and was now dressed in crystal white tuxedo with a golden tie, his hair was slick back and his glasses had been thoroughly washed and were now squeaky clean and ready for a night with his girlfriend.

" _Amazing as usual, sir_ ," Ermes said, looking over his bosses form.

" _As usually Haze, knows m very well_ ," Lino said, looking at himself in the mirror and liking what he saw. " _Ermes, please make sure nobody enters the room and notify me if anyone from LME tries to get in_ " getting an 'okay' from the man before heading for the door and out of the hotel into the rented car and driving off.

He stopped at a grand scale restaurant, that immediately welcomed him, after they saw how classy he looked and the overwhelming aura of importance he had on him as he walked down the red carpet and the doors were immediately opened for him.

He was immediately met by a tall man dressed in extremely formal attire and asked. "You name please, sir?" without coming across as snobby, in fear that he would upset the wrong person, after all, rich and powerful people are constantly coming and going through the golden rimmed doors every day.

"Lino Pontillo, I believed I've booked a private table," Lino said making the man eyebrow rise and several 'guests' turned their heads towards him.

The reason why he was receiving such attention was the fact that just one normal seat cost's thousands and to privately book a table, only the richest of the rich had the money to do such a thing which caused some of the uptight, much older women who were way passed they're prime to attempt to flirt with him, completely ignoring their dates.

The man scrolled down the registration list until he found Lino name in fine gold unlike the other guests and the man suddenly smiled very brightly and said. "Right this way, Mr Pontillo." leading the man personally to his secluded table much to the envy of others. "I must confess that we were quite surprised when your manager called us a couple of days ago, I and the staff will be on the lookout for 'Miss Melody' and will inform you. In the meantime while you wait, would you like anything?"

Lino sat down on the extremely and carefully crafted seat that was inside a sound proof box and looked over the whole city on the highest floor and said. "Yes, my throat is a bit dry, may I have a glass of water?" he asked.

"No problem, sir" The man bowed and went to call for a bottle of sparkling water from the Kitchen and came back with a bottle of their finest sparkling water. "enjoy" and the man went back to his station.

Lino filled a glass with the sparkling water and looked down on the city and immediately wished he hadn't.

Because of his enhanced eyesight, he saw a very sparkly limo which was like poison to his eyes.

He didn't need to know who that belonged to and out came a man that he really did not want to see right now and looked like he was searching for something.

Him.

How the hell, did this man find him so fast!?

He just wanted to enjoy his date in peace.

Was that too much to ask!?

Luckily his thoughts were drawn somewhere else at the arrive of his beautiful and very stunning date, Melody was dressed in a red dress that clung to her figure and wore the gift he gave her and some ridiculously tall high heels, getting many looks from the male upper-class man as they stared at her legs before they received a very heated glare from their dates.

Melody was directed to where her boyfriend was and was very pleasantly surprised to see him looking so mysterious up against the window, she didn't think she could handle if Lino just suddenly started dishing out one hundred Watt smiles.

For one thing, that would be completely out of character for her boyfriend and two, she really didn't need to go through the experience of being burned alive again like a certain Actor who didn't stop smiling for the whole night and the parents of the Actor who were really no better.

She had secretly dubbed the family 'The sparkling family that would likely kill you in the near future' although she still thought of Juliena as a sister and mentor.

But sometimes it's just too much.

Luckily they left earlier which was so secretly happy and would never say out in the open as she said. "Is this seat taking?"

Lino turned around and gave her one of his smiles which thank god, wasn't life threatening in any way, that's why she liked Lino so much, he was different than all the previous man she had dated before.

"Maybe" Lino playful teased before Melody huffed and took her seat.

"Well I'm sitting here, anyway," Melody said, gaining another smile from Lino as he kissed her on the mouth which she returned.

Then the Waiter came over to ask what they were having and both of them decided on a joint meal which they could share together, after all, what's the point of being a couple when you can't even share your food.

They waiter went and gave their order to the kitchen and the food was out in under an hour as they both talked about each other's day and Melody showed her interest in what happened to him earlier and had to laugh at the froze reactions of everybody.

Before she frowned at having being informed, they were leaving early but she could understand since the LME president was hot on Lino tail and if she managed to bump into Juliena, she would defiantly not be able to leave and the subject of Lino would pop up eventually.

"And here I thought, Japan was such a nice place to live in," She said, giving a sad pout and making Lino smirk.

In a lot of ways Lino and Melody resembled a certain Sibling duo, Lino was the dark one while Melody always wanted to be pampered and showered with gifts, they certainly got the swag down.

"Really I think, Japan is too bland for my liking. I like opening my window and not seeing a busy city street below, no matter how beautiful the city looks at night" Lino said, after all, he was an outdoors type, through thick and thin and he would always be found outside doing one activity or another.

"We'll look who's the sporty type" Melody purred.

Lino leaned closer and Melody leaned in expecting a kiss but Lino just whispered in her ear.

"The President of LME is here"

Which had Melody almost wear to high heavens in a very unladylike manner, seriously, couldn't she have one really nice night with her boyfriend in such a city and now an old man, yet somewhat, powerful man was going to ruin it.

"How about we pack up and continue this dinner in the hotel room," Lino said, giving her a predator look while Melody smiled, it seems the night won't be ruined after all.

Lino called for the waiter.

"Is there anything wrong, sir?" A young man asked, very politely.

"Yes, there is," Lino said and a brief flash of panic crossed the man face before Lino continued. "You see, I and my lovely date here, came in here to have a nice dinner without the Press but it seems some have managed to slip through. We were wondering if you have some way out so we don't have to face such a large group of reporters" the man inwardly breathed a sigh of relief.

"Of course, sir," The man said, "Unlike other Restaurants, we have a secret way out to avoid the press due to the constant flow of important guests which we highly value, would you like us to wrap your meal for you and add something extra for an apology for our mistake"

"That would be much appropriated," Melody said, smiling and the man tried his very best from flushing especially under the gaze of her date.

Minutes later, their meal was packed along with an extra something before both Melody and Lino were show the secret passageway which was just as glamour's as the rest of the restaurant and exited safely out of the building right before Lory came in bursting through the doors and heading straight for their private booth, only to find two completely empty seats and one recently burnt out candle light.

Drat, he just missed them!

Meanwhile, Melody and Lino had made it back to the hotel while Ermes gave his boss a questioning look to why they were back so early.

"The LME president," Lino said and that was all the answer Ermes needed before Lino carried the surprised Melody up and into his room while Ermes shook his head.

#The Next morning#

A plane landed on the early hours of the morning onto the Hotel helicopter pad and out of the hotel roof came three important individuals, the female was as energetic as ever, the tallest male one looked like he needed a couple more hours of sleep while the shorter male, looked like a million yen.

The door to the plane opened and they were all greeted and Lino immediately caught up with some much-needed rest while Melody bid her farewells to the city while Ermes just got out his laptop and looked to be typing something.

They were going home.

# 10 am in the Japan#

A certain President came through the hotel doors, having finally tracked down where the man was staying and thought he could finally have a chat with the man and by chat, he meant to try to understand how it was that one of his biggest investors for an upcoming and much-awaited movie was apparently Koun Hizuri clone which he know the whole family were more than a little shocked about.

He realised that he should have dug deeper to what Kyoko had said that night, if he had, he wouldn't have been so shocked to find the face behind those glasses and he could have pounced on the man before he disappeared.

He approached the desk and put on his best people's smile and said. "Hello"

The counter woman immediately turned around and cringed inwardly at the strange man outfit that was burning her eyes and plastered on the best smile she could and asked. "Yes sir, what can I do for you?"

"Well you see, I'm here to see Lino Pontillo," Lory said, smiling, thinking he would finally come face to face with the man.

The woman immediately looked up the guest registration and said.

"I'm sorry sir, Mr Pontillo and company checked out of their rooms a couple of hours ago"

Lory smile dropped.

And scene!

I hope you like this chapter, next chapter, Lory finally gets a hold of Lino through video chat and just Lino luck, the whole family is there also...we all know, Lino is not a big fan of the Hizuris so let's see how this goes. Review/Fav and follow!


	6. Chapter 6

Here is chapter 6.

I do not own Skip Beat.

Enjoy!

Ermes mind was in disarray.

And what may you ask, could make someone as calm and collected as Ermes be in turmoil?

The course of his problem was his employer.

His employer had told him, who he truly was.

Lino had finally opened up to him fully and told him, his true name was Kaiden Hizuri.

Ermes didn't know how long he sat in his room, thinking about the meeting he just had with his employer over his true identity and his current feelings towards his true family.

It turned out, Lino had used the excuse of being Alien because he didn't want to openly admit that the world had branded him as a mistake.

A freak of nature.

Ermes wanted to say, that Lino was not a mistake, that his true family must have been looking for him for years, that they had never stopped thinking about him and that the family they had seen days before was all an act.

But he couldn't say a thing.

For one thing, even he wasn't blind to the reality that none of the Hizuri looked even remotely unhappy and he should know, he made a living out of reading people, heck they were even doing a whole movie on how Koun was their only child and his life story, a fact that most be killing Lino on the inside.

He had listened patiently to the man, talk about himself like he was something that should not have happened and his current condition was proof of that.

He had seen the man who always seem so strong and untouchable become nothing more than a regular man, he had listened to his boss talk about how he became the person he was today.

He remembered seeing the Hizuri years ago on T.V carrying alongside their little son Koun, they all had smiles on their faces and he couldn't help but be envious of the seemly perfect family but now he felt ashamed.

He wondered what Lino must have felt, when he saw his supposed family living their lives with such big smiles on their faces, while he had been trapped like a prisoner to those he had been forced to accept as parents.

The memory of his birth was truly a curse, knowing he should be with them.

Lino had told him how as a child, he would always daydream of his true family coming for him, busting down the door with his twin brother and police in tow ready to arrest his so called parents, either Kuu or Julie would tell him how sorry they were for forgetting him and he would be reintroduced to his brother and spend the rest of his childhood catching up on the years they've missed together.

Which only made reality that much more crueller.

His true parent's weren't even looking for him, his twin had no idea he even existed, Ermes had searched and true to what his boss had said, even though he didn't believe it, there was absolutely no record of a 'Kaiden Hizuri' anywhere, instead there were hundreds of pictures of the other.

Pictures of Koun, that had been taken throughout the star's life and Ermes couldn't imagine the current hate Lino must be feeling towards Kuon for having everything he wished he had and dear, Lord, help Kuu or Juliena if they find out Lino was their son.

Because Ermes won't be there when Lino unleashing his wrath on them.

Lino had been forced to grow up and realise he had to let go of the dream that had kept him going for so long, he had let go of the identity that had given him so much hope that his life would change for the better and lock away those emotions that had almost destroyed him.

Lino had to truly become what his kidnapper wanted him to be because they were the ones that acknowledge his existence no matter how scary that thought was, they were the ones who celebrated when he took his first step, a week before Koun ever did, they were the ones who celebrated his birthday's and took him places, because they were the ones who truly know him best and could read him like a book.

They were the ones who gave him a home and they were the one's he had formed an impenetrable bond with.

Ermes had never felt so close to tears in his whole life.

And to think, he had gotten so close to Koun own manager and was even smiling with him when Koun was allowed to be himself with his parents around.

He felt dirty, now knowing Lino must have seen the scene and felt a huge hole where his heart should be.

Ermes was suddenly very glad that they had left Japan so quickly because knowing what he know now, he didn't think he could keep the venom out of his voice when addressing any one of them.

Whatever happens now.

He would stick by Lino to the very end.

Ch 6: A video chat that is better left postponed.

Lino sighed, he felt lighter having spilled the beans to his manager, true be told, Ermes was only one in the world he truly ever trusted, he didn't know what it was about him that made him feel like he could trust the man with his very life and he was very glad that Ermes did not look at him with pity or judge him for the life he had chosen.

He was glad that the man didn't reach for the phone and call the LME president and confess everything because he was sure, he would go insane and Ermes may not have left the mansion alive.

He didn't why he felt that.

But somehow, he know, that something would have stopped Ermes from speaking about his true identity and he may never see the man again, as if the man never existed in the first place.

Now onto more tiring matter's.

Lory Takarada or what he liked to call him.

Mr butt his nose into everything, he should not know.

Lory had not only gotten his manager number but he had somehow found out his phone number as well and if it wasn't for the fact that his phone held all his contacts and data and he didn't have the time to inform all his contacts about his new phone number, he would have brought a new phone, a week after he had come back to Italy.

And now, his phone had been ringing off the hook under the same number, he tried even blocking it but the man always seemed to find a way around that.

He couldn't even sleep in peace without his phone going off at some ungodly hour of the night, driving both him and Ermes crazy, in fact his manager looked like had hadn't slept in days and had basically threatened to quit his job, if he didn't talk to the man and fast, not even Melody could take it.

And here was, awaiting for his turn to hell as he called the number, the very number that had inspired so much fear in his heart and made him move his call his work study.

His T.V screen came alive with the icon to call appeared as he waited for that _man_ to show up.

It tried to connect for several minutes before the man himself came into view and Lino just managed to stop himself from sneering and remained as cool and collective as possible, treating this like a normal business transaction.

Lino only wore a robe and his face was once more adoring his signature glasses, because he needed them to keep his allure down.

Lory himself seemed shocked that he was calling him of all people when the man had done a pretty good job of ignoring his calls so far, Lory was dressed like a solider today and the whole family was on red alert trying to get a hold of their investor but the man had blocked them at every turn to the point it was frustrating.

Now the very man was calling him and he felt like doing a small dance to celebrate but instead he was calm and collective and said.

"Mr Pontillo"

"What do you want Lory-san." Lino cut in sharply, the lack of sleep had really shortened his tolerance.

Lory seemed surprised by his attitude and took the time to really look at Lino, instead of those quick, ten second glances he usually did, now that he know what to look for and if he took away the glasses, he could easily see that the face staring back at him was indeed Koun own.

Something that had raised many question's in his mind.

"Well Mr Pontillo, I was wondering if you could explain why you left Japan in such a hurry" Lory said.

"You mean, why I left Japan the moment I realised you were tailing me and you were determined to get to me even though I was currently on a date with my girlfriend" Lino said and Lory didn't show his surprise at being found out, he was sure he was discrete about it. "Luckily, all was not lost and we managed to make it back to the hotel where we spent a nice romantic dinner together, so I really must thank you on that part"

Lory could have winced, this man had a pretty sharp tongue and know where to cut deep.

"Well, I apologies for disturbing your night" Lory said, "However when something concerning my friends family comes up, It's my number one propriety"

"Like what?" Lino said, foraging clueless as his eyebrow rose. "If I recall, I was not carrying anything concerning the Hizuri family so there was no reason to track me down"

Lory was silent, it seemed this man was determined to be difficult, and he went out and said it. "I'm not talking about what you had on you. I'm talking about the appearance you seemed to shear with my friends son"

"Do you mean the fact that me and Koun Hizuri shear the same face?" Lino said, before cracking a faint smile. "It's a little bit too late for that don't you think, If I remember hearing correctly, Koun-san wife to be, said and I quote 'That man has the same body proportions as Koun'. I was quite surprised about her eye for detail, she would do splendidly if she was a detective"

Lory was shocked, the man had heard her when he was half away across the room and the hall was huge, he wondered about this man hearing ability and said. "And why didn't you come out and reveal to us from the start"

"Yes, Lory-san. I can picture how that would go down" Lory said, "I would walk in one day without my glasses, you would come in and confirm that I'm indeed not Koun and all the while I would be stared at like I was some Zoo animal plus I had a whole country to get back too. I do not think any of my suppliers or partners would like the fact that I was forced to stay in Japan for a month all or so before I was finally released"

Lory was silent, that was indeed what would have happened if he want out right and said it.

"So let's cut to chase" Lino said. "I know what you desire, Lory-san. You want my blood so that you could see if there is indeed a connection to your star and to me and unfortunately my schedule is pretty booked so here's the deal"

Lory listened with rapid attention, he had never been spoken like a client before which he found interest meaning this man wasn't intimidated by power and status.

"I will be there on the night of the premiere of the film" Lino said. "I will watch the film and after that film, if I feel satisfied that all my money was worth it and I would be gaining profit. I will give you what you desire and the test would broadcasted all over Japan in a place where my safety is guaranteed and there is no mob. I am not blind to how each of the family members have to have at least one body guard with them or risk being trampled to death by fans and when this is all over. I will give you all a bet, if you win, I will get in contact with the family more often however If I win, let's just say, It wouldn't be very pleasant for any of you but don't worry, it's nothing that would harm you, your just feel very uncomfortable"

That and emotional wrecked but Lory didn't need to know that.

Lory considered, what the man was asking, it was not unreasonable and if it does turn out this man does have a connection to Koun, than the family may be adding a new family member, of course _if_ they win the bet.

How hard could the bet, possible be, anyway?

"Alright, Mr Pontillo, I agree to your proposal"

Little did he know, that he would soon come to regret accepting his proposal as would the whole of the Hizuri family, when they become aware of the reality of their second son.

A son, who they had forgotten for over 20 years.

A son, they didn't know the first thing about.

And a Son who wanted nothing more to do with them.

And scene!

Finally done, this chapter was written up, really fast just under an hour. Please Review/ Fav and follow!


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Skip beat!

Enjoy!

The months went by all too fast, for one Lino Pontillo.

Before he know what happening.

The movie was done, it had been edited and now he was in Japan on the night of the premiere, his most trusted manager by his side, who was there on the off chance he loses control and needs some calming down.

His limo had joined the long line of limousines, full of people who had been invited as 'special' guest, the press was everywhere and the red carpet was all decked out.

Lino was dressed in a green and black suit, the shirt was crystal white and exposed at the top, after all, he wasn't really against showing his stuff and he was still young enough to pull it off even though he felt like he was in his mid-thirties when he was only in his early 20's as his face once again was covered by his special glasses.

Ermes was dressed in a red checkered jacket with grey pants, his tie was dark green standing out from his crystal white shirt and his face was the perfect image of seriousness, he had a tiny note book in his pocket.

The press snapped pictures crazily as soon as they saw the youngest billionaire investor of the night with his manager with him, Lino went into his 'people mode' and answered some question while giving them all a fake smile like he had done thousands of times before while Ermes went to greet his follow managers until they finally made it inside the building.

Seeing a whole lot of important people, both celebrities and press a-like, including the family of the hour.

The Hizuri's.

Ch 7: A surprise bond between Brothers.

"Mr Pontillo, you made it" Lory said, seeing him and Lino inwardly cursed, he had hoped to somehow avoid him and the Hizuri's for the night but it looks like fate was against him, as his most hated set of people all turned to look his way and took note of him.

Ermes followed his boss as he approached the Hizuri's out of pure politeness and plastered on a painfully force shadow smile, that only he could tell was fake.

"Well of course, I'll be here" Lino said, not making eye contact to the four who were clearly staring at him, now that it was revealed that he had Koun face, they could all now see it clearly even with his glasses on. "And don't think, I forgotten about our bet, Lory-san."

Damn it, stop staring.

"I'm sure, you would be happy with the finished result" Lory said, getting puzzled looks from a certain group of people and he know, he would explain it to them later.

"Result's speak louder than words" Lino said, "I do hope, this would be one of my smarter investment's and I would look back on this with a smile" they could only hear the not at all concealed edge to his tone. "Now then, I have to say hello to the others" he turned around and went towards, a group of old man and woman who were chatting.

Yashiro called Ermes out but was shocked when the man gave him a strained smile before ignoring him completely.

Lino went from one place to another exchanging pleasantries with his fellow investors, he complimented a blushing Maria on her dress for the night before it was announced the film was starting.

Lino went to sit on the seat that had his name written on it, Ermes sat next to him, on the seat that said 'plus one' in gold letters, while those with the most importance like the Hizuri's and the actors sat on purple seats.

After ten minutes, the film finally started.

The red curtains opened up to reveal a giant screen and amazing music played in the background, really setting the mood.

The movie opened with an actor who looked like a Young Kuu Hizuri's, bursting through the doors of his 'bosses' office with the good news.

Lory was played by another actor and Ermes immediately cringed inwardly when he heard that Julie was having a 'baby' not babies.

Ermes know, the story was going to go downhill from there and it did.

Julie was also played by another actor to portray, a much your version of her.

Both soon to be parents were overjoyed with arrive of their 'son' and Ermes just couldn't stop cringing and looking at Lino face, expecting hell to break lose soon but it never came, they had watched the month's fly by and 'Julie' stomach grew larger and larger and so did their happiness.

Until her water broke.

She was quickly rushed to the hospital, 'Kuu' was right beside her all the way and Julie went into labour, she started shouting and screaming at 'Kuu' which made the audience laugh at the poor man situation and Kuu had fainted midway when he saw 'Koun' head come into the world.

Koun looked surprised, about this part, his parent had never told him, what had happened on the day he was born, well not in extreme detail any way, while Kuu coughed in embarrassment, but at last, baby 'Koun Hizuri's' had come to the world, there was sounds of 'awe' from the crowd and Ermes felt the temperature in the room drop to freezing levels.

Ermes wished desperately that the movie would change and another baby would come out, showing there was indeed another baby that they hadn't forgotten about the existence of 'Kaiden' and that Lino anger was unjustified.

But to his horror it never came.

The scene of 'Kuu' holding his 'son' for the first time was quickly changed to 'Koun' toddle years and Ermes wanted to pull his hair out, some of the clips had already been shown to the public and some were acted from pure memory.

Kuu and Julie were amazing parents to their son and people hearts were warmed at the bond between them.

If Kyoko wasn't so focused on the screen and been a support to Koun, she would have noticed that her demons had picked up a large amount of darkness that was grown at an alarming rate but it was gone before they could identify the source of the dark power.

Ermes was shouting in his head, for 'Koun' toddler years to be over, when he saw Lino clutch his fist.

But finally what felt like ages, 'Koun childhood' came and 'Koun' began to realise that people had huge expectations of him.

People wanted him to succeed his massive, superstar father and that put pressure on the poor child.

Kuu wanted to mouth for the thousand time, how sorry he was even though it wasn't his fault, seeing what his statues had been doing to his own son, now that it was on the screen and he saw how miserable it made him.

Then came 'Koun' and 'Kyoko' first meeting and Lino wanted to be sick.

It was so sweets how Koun had tried to cheer little Kyoko up by lying to her about being a fairy prince which she believed until two year's go.

Kyoko didn't know whether to be flustered or glare at Koun for lying to her.

Thankfully that was over pretty quickly and for a time Koun was happy, even though he didn't know he had fallen in love with a small Japanese girl.

Then came the bullying much to the audience and family horror, as they saw that simply because of his mixed blood, he was bullied by other kids who were jealous of his fame and wealth.

Lino heart grow cold as he saw the scenes in front of him, he honestly didn't care, he was much more focused on the scene with Julie or Kuu trying to find out what was wrong and make him feel better.

Lino had been bullied once upon a time as a child as well, he wasn't exactly sociable when he was the only one that had a nearly thirty year old mind locked in a child body at that time but even when his 'parents' went to comfort him.

Lino still felt like trash.

He watched as the Bullying got worse, Koun making an adult best friend by the name of 'Rick' which had cropped up a lot of feeling for Koun who had squeezed his wife hand like no tomorrow.

And finally by the age of 18.

Koun had finally snapped.

The audience watched the once innocent Koun who they thought was god among men, turn into a monster and beat his attacker's to a bloody pulp and even when they tried to run away, he ran after them like it was some kind of game.

Rick tried to stop him but Koun was too far gone, the audience watched with horror, sadness and grief.

Koun worst night ever.

When Rick got hit with that car and died instantly from a blow to the head and hit the pavement with incredible speed.

Many started crying, Koun told himself he was fine while he squeezed Kyoko hand harder, his friend around him keeping him strong.

Lino had never hated Koun more at that moment, his pupils turned into slits at the sight of the star being comforted by his friends and family.

Ermes saw the look of hatred on his employers face and followed to Koun Hizuri, who had yet to notice the pure heated glare sent his way, everyone was too forced on the screen to see Lino acting out of character.

Lino hated the Hizuri family with all his heart and all hope of him even accepting them had been shoved down the imaginary toilet.

To calm himself down, he let his mind get wrapped up with his own 'family', telling himself that they were his real parents and he had nothing to do with the Hizuri's, he recalled all the great memories he had and his shoulders relaxed and his face settled into a blank mask.

He took a deep breath and stared at the screen again to come face to face with the shock of his life.

On the screen 'Koun' was being cursed for existence from 'Rick girlfriend'.

Everybody that didn't know Lino well know enough, were in tears and crying as Koun went into deep depression, questioning why he was still live, his thoughts turning suicidal and neither Julie or Kuu could think of a way to comfort their son, who had seen his best friend die before his very eyes.

Ermes eyes grow round as he saw the 'Koun' on the screen and his eyes slowly turned to Lino in disbelief, surely the 'Koun' he was seeing, wasn't the person he thought it was.

Lino smirked, he suddenly found what he was seeing very funny and interesting despite the situation.

The scene skipped to Koun being secretly smuggled into Japan without Julie know until it was too late, Koun had resolved to try and move on and make a name for himself.

They watched him fail time and time again, this truly opened the eyes of the actors who had only know 'Ren' and had shattered any illusions that he was the perfect man as they saw the many reason why Koun was fired so many times, some were funny while the others were just horrifying.

Koun had to sigh as he watched his 'younger self' on screen, he wondered how he had been such a hot head.

Then he had meet Kyoko who had some makeup on to make her look younger, at first he didn't recognise her and didn't like her because she only acted for pure revenge but when he realised that she was the girl, he had met all those years ago.

His attitude towards her softened and Kyoko began to discover she enjoyed acting, the audience found themselves laughing at the hilarious scenes that 'Ren' had been dragged into, their heart warmed when they saw 'Ren' beginning to realise his feelings for her and Kyoko did also but was too scared to acknowledge them.

They were both clueless about the other.

Ermes wanted to face palm and Lino still stared blankly at the screen while both Kyoko and Koun blushed, now seeing their actions on screen and all those time's they could have realised the other's feelings, it made them both feel like idiots.

The audience watched their journey as the Heel siblings, some whistled at how lucky Koun was, they even put in the bed scene!

The reactions were very interesting as Yashiro and Lory squealing, Koun and Kyoko were blushing bright tomato's, Kuu had his eyebrow raised while Julie was happy for her son, Maria had slowly begun to understand what was truly happening on screen and was developing a red hue on her cheeks.

Most of the crowd were blushing, wondering how easy this would be, to do something _more_.

"Wow" Ermes said, not sure what to make of this.

Lino said, nothing, this was actually one of his favourite scenes in the manga.

Most of the crowd, were disappointed when the Heel siblings were over and the movie came out, their identities were revealed and Japan was delivered a huge shock as Lory couldn't help but smile.

Many cried, seeing Kyoko 'mother' for the first time and realised how unloved she was as her 'Mother' rejected her on national T.V by denying, she ever had kids and they saw who her father was.

But it wasn't Kyoko story, this was Koun and they saw, Koun trying to help her out while trying not to expose his identity as 'Corn' but got busted.

In the end, he told her everything expecting her to rejecting him, even confessing his feelings.

Kyoko was angry up until she heard he loved her and her face went bright red much to the audience amusement, skip a year later, Koun finally came out and Japan received enough shock.

Koun Hizuri was alive!

Now 3 years later, they were both happily married.

The movie ended on Koun and Kyoko wedding day, surrounded by all their friends and family, looking deeply into each other eyes.

The whole world watching and Lino remembered that day all too well.

He had tried to get drunk and not be sober as he watched his own brother get Married without him being there, unaware of him and Koun and Julie saying words and revealing some of Koun past and embarrassing the star and given their blessing.

They both looked at their 'only' son with pride and Lino felt sick.

No matter how much he drank.

He couldn't get drunk and was wide awake through the whole thing!

Curse his amazing genes!

And now the same scene was being shoved into his face.

The film ended and the audience were on their knees, clapping and cheering.

"I'm surprised, you don't blow up throughout all of that" Ermes said, seeing the scrawl that would disappear in a second on his employers face.

The scrawl was gone and Lino said. "I needed to see, the whole picture and it would do no good, drawing attention to myself"

#After Party#

The party was In LME, the whole building was party space and the talent's mingled with the rich and the powerful trying to gain connecting.

"Well, I got to say, that movie was brilliant" Lindo said, approaching Lory who was again with his friends family, in his hand was half a glass of champagne as he approached the group. "I didn't realise who wonderful your parents were, Koun-san" he said, speaking to the man of the hour, trying not to grit his teeth and attack the man head on.

Yashiro was wondering why Ermes seemed so cold towards him this evening, both of them had only made small talk throughout the whole evening.

"Well we try" Kuu said, smiling and blinding Lino in the process.

"Yes, we do" Julie said, she still hadn't forgiven Kuu for sending their son off to Japan.

"So…." Lory trailed, hoping he could have the man blood now. "Do you like it?"

"What's not to like" Lino said, "it was based on a true story and people were on their feet clapping an applauding. If the reaction is the same everywhere else, than I know, I'm making a profit so I have to keeping my end of the deal" he got out a small bottle from his pocket and throw it to Lory.

"Call me, when the test results are back. I am very curious, what you'll find in my blood" Lino said, turning around and leaving with his manager who was glad to move away from Yashiro who had been bugging him all night.

Once Lino and Ermes was gone, Kuu turned to Lory and asked.

"Boss, what are the chances of that man being family?"

"Very high" Lory said.

And scene!

Finally finished! Next chapter, the Hizuri get the shock of their lives when they saw Lindo is actually Koun twin brother and Lino doesn't even bother to hide it that he know all along. Review/Fav and follow!


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Skip Beat!

Enjoy!

Today was the night, the test results were coming back.

As promised security was tight, the witness where few and the camera was rolling.

The family in question had long since arrived looking all glammed up as they all waited for the man, Lino Pontillo.

Speaking of the man, Lino had just walked through the front door with his ever present Manger Ermes by his side.

Ermes was dressed in a dark green suit and red tie, while his planner was in his hand, as usual he didn't even spare Yashiro a glance, knowing things will get very tense after this night.

Lino, himself was dressed in a black suit pants and white shirt, his hair was cut shorter but what made everyone stop and stare, was the fact he was without his glasses adoring on his face so his allure was naturally up and his face exposed for the world to see.

Not only that, but everyone couldn't help but feel on edge at the man presence.

Unlike Koun own warm eyes that were full of life.

Lino eyes were so dull and lifeless.

His smiled, was a smile that was so faint, that it was hard to spot.

"Let's get this started. I've got a busy evening ahead of me" Lino said, in a tone that said, how this meeting was a waste of his time.

Ch 8: Two sides of the same coin.

The host and pretty much everyone in the studio was shocked at Lino currently appearance too used to the professional looking man with a calm and powerful air, they realised that his glasses hid the eyes that was so soulless.

Those eyes looked like they had given up on the world as a whole.

If there was a specialist in the building, they would have pointed out, that those were the eyes of someone who was about to commit suicide and that he should seek immediately help.

But nobody was an expert in the mind so they could only go on, what they see and it took all their willpower, not to flinch away when those eyes landed on them.

"...Right" The host said, which was a woman in her late forty trying very hard to peel her eyes off Lino form.

 _Those eyes..._ Lory thought, how did that person get those eyes? Not knowing, he would have his answer in a few hours.

For Kuu, Julie and Kyoko it shocked them to their very core seeing a guy who had Koun face, have eyes so lifeless so detached from the world itself.

Only those closest to Koun, had seen glimpses of those same eyes from Koun himself.

The only one who wasn't effect by those eyes was Ermes himself, mainly because the man had time to get used to it and adjust with being around Lino constantly.

"Will you please sit down?" The host asked, noticing them all still staring at Lino.

Why was it so hard to peel her eyes away from the man form!?

The family plus Lino took their seats, Lino sat on the seat as far away from the family as possible.

The host spoke to the camera and said. " Good Evening Japan. Today we have a special episode for you tonight. On my left we have the Hizuri family." the family smiled and waved at the camera, nobody was oblivious to how one-sided Lino faint smile was.

You would think something ridiculous, like Lino wasn't a big fan of the family or something.

"And on my right" The host said, turning to Lino. " Lino Pontillo, a self-made billionaire who was also a huge sponsor in the hit, true life film about Koun Hizuri life" imaginary applause was heard in the background and Lino waved.

"Now Mr Pontillo" The host said, " It has come to my attention that without your glasses you looked very much like Koun-san here. Did you know before the movie about your resemblance?"

"It would be a lie if I said, I didn't know" Lino said. " After all, not only is Koun-san on TV everywhere even when he was a kid. I would be blind not to know who at least one of his parents are"

Everyone seemed satisfied with the answer.

"And has it ever crossed your mind that you may share something beyond appearance?" The host asked, getting down to the question on everyone lips.

"I must admit, it has crossed my mind over the years and today I just want to see if my hypnosis is correct with his own eyes" Lino said, just telling, half the truth.

The host was given multiple envelopes and said. " Now for all those viewers out there that may be confused with what is going on, let me explain. On the night of the Premier of the hit film. Mr Pontillo gave the family his blood to see if they may have a relation to each other and in my hand are the result of the blood test."

Every eye in Japan was glued to their TVs suddenly.

The host than proceed to give each and everyone one their envelope, face down on a projector was another envelope for everyone in Japan to see.

"On the count of 3, you will open your envelope" The host said.

"1"

"2"

"3"

The studio was filled with the sound of paper being torn and pulled.

Everyone saw the stack of papers.

All eyes skimmed through the stacks of paper trying to find the most important part.

Lino wasn't surprised to see a section of his DNA was classed as 'unknown' and in red with a statement under it saying they would need more DNA to figure what that unknown part was.

Like hell, he would give more.

All eyes finally landed one the paragraph that would turn everything the world had ever known about the Hizuri upside down.

The statement said.

 _As unbelievable as this seems, the DNA doesn't lie, Subject X Is in fact the offspring of Both Kuu and Julie Hizuri twin brother to Koun Hizuri'_

The sound of a phone camera and proper camera clicking echoed through the studio but most people didn't notice because they were all too busy staring at the paragraph in shock.

Kuu and Julie had another son!?

Koun had a brother!?

All three of their minds went into overdrive about how this was possible and so did many others.

All eyes slowly turned to the man himself to find Lino looking at the paper as if it was an everyday document.

"Ermes, how long do I have here?" Lino asked to Ermes who was putting away both types of camera's knowing Lino would want the pictures developed later.

"Under an hour before going your next meeting, sir" Ermes said, his reply was too casual for the atmosphere.

Lino frowned.

"Um, excuse me" The host had to say, what the hell was with those two and the casual mood!? "Why aren't you shocked?"

"Why should I be?" Lino said, tilting his head to the side. "I've known since..." counting back. "22 years ago"

The statement did its job grabbing everyone attention as everyone turned to him in shock at the revelation.

"Huh?" The host said. " Are you saying that you've known since you were a baby?"

"Yes" his simple answer created an uproar.

"QUITE!" The host yelled.

They all went silent.

"If you want to know how I know this at such a young age. I have a photographic memory meaning I remember every single day that I've been alive including my own birth" Lino said getting more shocked.

"But how?" Kuu spoke up. "My wife was she was never pregnant with twins"

"Well that's where your wrong, Mr Hizuri" Lino said, treating this like a business meeting and loving the flash of hurt in the man eyes when his newly discovered son addressed him so formally. "On that day, Julien Hizuri did in fact have twins from beginning to end." Loving the looks on all three of their faces as he turned to Koun. "Isn't it amazing Koun-san? We would have grown up together if it wasn't for an incident"

Koun looked too stunned to talk, he was trying to put his head around being one half of a twin.

"What incident?" Julie said, if what her newly found son saying was true, then she had given birth to twins without her knowledge.

"Hmm, I might as well enlighten you people" Lino said, giving a cold smile.

"22 years ago, I was taken by the Puntillo's" he announced.

The studio was once again in uproar.

"QUIET!" The host yelled again and everyone grow silent but the three were now staring at their own family member in shock.

"Mr Pontillo" The host said, turning to him. "Are you saying at birth you were kidnapped by the late Mr and Mrs Pontillo?"

"Yes" Lino said, gaining more whispers. "For 17 years. I've been living with people who had kidnapped me. Did you also know that both of them were extreme fans of the Hizuri family? They tapped everything. Phones, T.V. Camera's directly into all of your homes. You name it, they already tapped it. They know about the pregnancy way before the media did."

This was news to both Julie and Kuu who both looked at each other at the revelation that two crazed fans had managed to tap everything they had, invading their privacy, it was nothing new that's why they had every form of security against the more extreme fans but it seemed two had managed to pass through.

"Do you know what the funny thing is?" Lino said, " Everyone remembers one baby being born including my own birth parents so how do you explain me? To every knowledge including the couple themselves, Koun was the only one born that day so how did a second child pop out of nowhere, get kidnapped and spend 17 literal watching you three, act like one big happy family?"

His words hit Kuu and Julie the hardest.

The silence was absolutely suffocating as Lino expression was clearly amused while the man himself was savouring every moment of this.

He had waited for this moment for 22 years.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Koun said, breaking through the silence, turning to his apparent twin brother. "We could have been family much earlier"

"Koun-san, have you hit your head?" Lino asked, looking at Koun like he had gone insane. " I was kidnapped!" He stated. "If I had ever showed a hint of what was going on, I wouldn't be sitting here before you and since you've all forgotten that I exist and was living happily half way across the world. I couldn't possible destroy your perfect family, right?" the sarcasm in his voice made them all flinch, before turning to the couple and asking.

"I want you to answer honestly. If some kid from half way around the world called you, saying, he was your second son even though your both were so convinced that Koun was your only child. Would you meet that child?" he asked, piercing there with a look.

Both Julie and Kuu faces said it all.

"that's what I thought." Lino said, before turning to Koun and said. " You know I used to despise you. I used to spit on the very ground you walked on, I saw you as the twin that had everything I carved for. In that movie theatre, I had to sit through over two hours of seeing your life and how perfect your life was at the beginning of your life, then when I saw you suffer, I felt so happy, it took all my willpower to not smile, knowing you were suffering but when I saw your family and friends confront you. I honestly felt like committing suicide but when I saw you at your darkest hour. I could help but laugh inside"

Koun and who lot of people were shocked, Lino eyes were serious to be a joke.

Lino truly hated Koun and took satisfaction in seeing his own brother in pain.

Kuu and Julie were too shocked to speak, as everyone didn't miss the way Lino was looking at Koun, their only child hated the other.

Who laughs at a point in someone life where they feel like committing suicide!?

Was this man, the devil!?

What had Kuu and Julie unknowingly natured?

"I got to admit. I never believed in the bond between twins until that moment when I saw those eyes that wanted to truly die." Lino said, get gasps as everyone thought back at that moment that had them all in tears.

They all made a startling revelation, that nobody could believe.

At that moment.

Koun and Lino had the same eyes.

"For those who don't know what I'm talking about" Lino said with a cold smirk. " At that moment when Koun saw Rick get hit by a car. He became me"

Getting gasps from the crowd and one from the man himself, Lory was the most shocked of them.

"Didn't you think it was odd that you suddenly felt so suicidal, at that moment?" Lino said. " When you were cursed by Rick own girl. No matter how you look at it, you shouldn't have been so much in despair. At that moment, due to extreme shock your mind flow across the world and connected to mine meaning you were flooded with my own feelings."

Everyone looked at Koun as if seeing another Lino sitting right there.

"This years, were spent harbouring a small fraction of my own feeling, before you met your future wife who helped you overcome my feelings." Lino said, letting out a cold chuckle at everyone faces "Koun-san, did you ever think along the lines of 'why am I alive?' and 'I should do the world a favour and just die'?"

To Koun it was like an echo in his head with an Italian accent, now that he thought back, that voice that had plagued him for years, did sound identical to Lino own voice.

"Like I said, that was me" Lino said, finding this whole situation amusing " I'm impressed that you overcame a small fraction of my feeling" congratulating him. " Bravo. But nothing compares to the deep dark abyss that is my very soul and I don't intend to receive 'healing' especially from people who like to poke their nose into everyone else business." For some reason, Lory felt like that statement was directed at him before Lino addressed all three of them and told them "From the moment I met all three of you in the flesh and it was clear, that you were one big happy family without anyone missing. I know I would have nothing to do with you. I just wanted to see exactly what you all remember from that night and I got to say, it was disappointing, at least feel that something was off in your own lives, what kind of parents forgets one of their own children even existed and my own supposed Uncle? I've got to say that I'm disappointed in all of you so please sign this" getting out a piece of paper and passed it along the table with a pen.

All three eyes widened when they saw it a contract that said, they were to stay away from him at all times and only talk to him if it was business related.

Julie broke down crying, once it sunk in that one of her children didn't want to know her.

Japan was shocked when the contents of the contract appeared on screen.

There were three spaces for three signatures meaning all three were expected to sign it.

Koun was expected to stay away from his twin brother and remain on a professional level with his own twin brother.

Kuu was expected to never call his own son, 'son' in private or even publicly, like Koun only having a relationship that was strictly professional.

Julie was expected to never show any kind of motherly affection towards him and have a relationship that was strictly professional.

"You can't honestly expect us to sign this?" Kuu said, feeling a sharp pain in his heart, to sign was to strip away his right as a father.

"Why not?" Lino asked, he thought the terms were pretty reasonable considering they didn't know each other " It should be easy considering were complete strangers to each other. I just want to keep it that way at a professional level."

"But don't you want to know us?" Koun said, shocked at the contents of the letter, no doubt his own parents were feeling much worse than he did.

"I already know you all" Lino said, " My parents talked about you three all the time. For example, I know how much Kuu-san can eat into he's full. I know all the different combination of make-up Mrs Hizuri puts on depending on her mood and you Koun, I know what you did to gain the animals in your back garden trust as a child and also the fact that you were given a chicken that you were instructed to kill but instead ended up buying chicken nuggets and naming the chicken 'Brain'. My parents were quite surprised to find you were alive and living as 'Ren Tsurugi' in japan, a week after your own parents announced you were dead "

All three of them could only gap and they weren't the only ones, as Lory and all those who know Koun secret from the very begin joined in.

Looks like the secret wasn't as well guarded as they thought.

Lino wondered if he had broken them and carried on "I'm 22 years old and I've got a life of my own, why would I want to suddenly let people who abandoned into my life, though Koun-san, you don't count. You couldn't have known about me" he turned to Koun before continuing on his rant. "I would rather jump into a pool of sharks than let any of you into my life and that goes you're your friends and so, help me. If I see Kyoko-chan in front of my house." Shutting down a plan before it could form and Kyoko couldn't help but let out a squeak as the cold and threatening eyes turned her way. "I will make this clear, to all of you who are involved with the Hizuri. It would be wise to keep away from me to try and persuade me to let these people" pointing at all three of them. "Into my heart, I can't even kill myself through Alcohol even when I saw Koun's wedding." Lino said, before sighing. " Just sign the paper and we'll never have to see each other again" sounding tired.

Everyone was quite, Lino threat had really hit home, they got the feeling that Lino would pursue legal action against them if they ignored his threat and the revelation that while everyone was smiling and crying at seeing Koun big day.

On the other side of the world, his own brother was trying to kill himself through Alcohol.

Kuu and Julie were horrified at the image of one of their own children surrounding by hundreds of Alcohol bottles trying to kill himself through the drink.

The image gave them the drive to not wallow in disappear.

"We won't sign" Koun said, feeling horrible and he wasn't the only one. " I won't sign away my right as a father."

Getting nods from all three who were determined to make up the time spent and hope someday, Lino would see them as family.

"Of course, that's your answer. Hizuri's are naturally stubborn" Lino said, ignoring the looks, people really shouldn't be surprised that he didn't think of himself as one of them, he hadn't been one of them for 22 years. "Well I'm a fair person, isn't that right, Lory-san?" everyone turned to the stunned man. "Do you remember the last part of our agreement? The one about if the family wins a bet, then I would start accepting the group as something deeper than a professional relationship?"

Lory eyes widened and so did many others.

"This is my bet" Lino said, turning to all of them " If you win, I will open up my deep black heart, that is in here somewhere"

All three key individuals and everyone listened in with rapid attention.

"You just need to find out, one thing" Lino said and everyone was surprised at how easy they would be, they thought this was going to a piece of cake especially when all of Japan would no doubt be on the lookout.

"Find what?" Julie asked, with new found hope, that it wasn't too late.

"I what you to find out my birth name" Lino said, enjoying everyone faces.

"I want you to find, the name that Julie and Kuu-san gave me at birth"

 _The whole of Japan would come to realise just how impossible this task was._

And scene!

I finally updated! Next chapter, Japan and the family realise that there is no trace of Lino birth name or even that there was another baby born and the Family start to realise just how much they screwed up with Lino, as they look through their family photo albums with fresh eyes. Review/fav and follow!


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own Skip Beat.

Enjoy!

Japan and than the world, had received quiet a shock, when they found out Kuon Hizuri was not actually an only child, something they had believed for over twenty year's.

And the news couldn't have come out at a more worse time.

The movie, which detailed Kuon hizuri life in such detail and seemed to take the movie world by storm in not just japan but also in America as well, had suddenly taken a nose drive in sale's.

The word's 'An accurate life description of the only son of two superstars', had come to bite the movie in the ass, just for the scene of only Kuon being born, now that the world know the truth and felt somehow cheated by what the family.

Meanwhile, while the movie was losing less popularity by the day, the public were demanding a movie to be made of the 'Hizuri, that the world forgot', since they were all sucker's for a tragic life story and thought it was far more interesting to watch Lino childhood under the watchful eye of his kidnappers as he struggled his way to the top of the business world with nobody to help him up.

That kind of movie would be sold like hot cake just from the summary alone.

But before all that could happened, when Lino finally left the studio, he left with an amused smile on his lips, as if, he was confident, that they would lose this bet and he would enjoy every minute of watching them struggle.

Not wanting to throw in the towel before the game begun, the Hizuri's reached out to the masse's for help in finding Lino true name, once Kuu and Julie realized, they had no actual memory, that they could recall, that could give them even a hint of their son's true name.

They were still reeling from the shock, that on the happiness day, that they should have been as parent's, events hadn't been quiet as what they remembered and cherished.

Understandably, they immediately looked into the Hospital Lino and Kuon were born in and looked into the record's, from over 20 year's ago.

They all almost bent down from shock, seeing a tired and much younger looking Julie hold her arm's out as if she was carrying two babies instead of the one, visible one on screen, even Kuu himself held Kuon like he was holding two babies.

The whole video stunk of heavy editing.

It was highly possible that somebody out there, did not want them knowing that Lino existed.

Finding Lino original name was proving to be a lot harder, than they thought.

Ch 9: Lino road to happiness.

Haze, had been given two weeks off of work, getting to blissful ignore the ringing hell that would be coming from his phone, if he chose to switch the phone on.

In fact, Lino himself, had given himself a vacation away from the eyes of the now daunting public, and had spent, two blissful week's on the beach of Barbados, after all, who would go that far to fly all the way over there, just to talk to him?

And if they were rich enough to do it, than they would find themselves blocked by his very impressive looking muscular body guards, that he had hired to stop people from trying to speak with him.

Well, Melody managed to force her way through, once she heard that he had escaped to Barbados to avoid the Press and had pretty much slapped him, for leaving, to a place so romantic without her.

He had been quiet shocked, when Melody announced she didn't care what his name was or his history like the rest of the world, it still didn't change how she looked at him.

After that, he had woken up in his hotel room, with a naked Melody by his side, he only realized he had done it with her, 5 minute's later and that it had been apparently been amazing.

They had spent the remaining day's taking walks on the beach and dined at a fabulous restaurant, where he had proposed to her with a giant ring, while a band was playing in the background.

Melody had said Yes, a whole lot faster than he had thought possible, taking the ring and kissing him like he was a man, lacking oxygen.

His proposal, unlike Kuon's. wasn't in front of his parents while they looked on with proud eyes, and it certainly wasn't in front of people he know, but in front of complete stranger's who congratulated them on the engagement, before the staff popped out the special engagement wine.

He even told her about the 'issue' he had, so that if they were to have children, it might pass on to them.

She merely laughed it off, saying that he could hide it, so there was no reason why their offspring could not, it would actually be cool, if their children inherited what he had, much to his shock and surprise.

If this was a dream, he didn't want to wake up!

Unfortunately, all good thing's must come to an end and he couldn't ignore the call of work anymore, he had to drive back to the house, that was no doubt surrounded by the press.

The Press had received quiet a shock, when he and Melody emerged from his expensive car and they couldn't help but notice the enormous diamond on her middle finger, it didn't take long, for them all to fingure out what had happened.

So instead of question's about the year's, he should have had with the Hizuri family, they changed to asking him about how he proposed and when was the wedding.

The newspaper's a week later, were all about their engagement, with picture's they had managed to dig up from his time in Barbados.

Everybody, was waiting for the day's were they would be start planning for their wedding and if the Hizuri family, would be invited to attend or not.

In fact there was even a betting pool going on, some were saying, he would send out an invite that told them of the wedding, stating very openly, that he did not want them there and would throw the out if they tried.

Other's thought, the family would find out his birth name by than and as the first act of trying to get to know them, he would invite them to his wedding.

While another group said, the Hizuri family will never even cross his mind when choosing who was going to attend.

There wasn't even a date set yet, and yet people could tell, this wedding was going to be huge, possibly bigger than Kuon Hizuri own wedding.

There was even more camera's than normal following him around, wanting to get everything in the month's, leading to the wedding.

Surprisingly, enough, his work was barely affected by all the craziness around him, probably because it was now considered taboo for anybody to even bring up his newly, openly admitted relationship with a certain family.

Even Haze had congratulated him, after he had heard Melody was okay with his 'issue', seeing it as a chance for his boss to finally get some happiness in his empty life.

He was quiet content in never hearing or seeing the Hizuri family again, and just moving on with his life.

Melody, was excited more than anyone by the wedding, and was planning to drag him to an wedding planner soon, which he wasn't looking forward to.

New's of their engagement had even spread to Japan with headline's like ' Tragic Hizuri fight's for happiness' and 'Finally, Hzirui get's some loving too'.

It had been quiet the shock, amongst the masses.

But, one day, when he got out of bed and sat down in front the T.V planning to eat his breakfast, he made the mistake of having the T.V., on call, instead of regular Television.

And who happened to be calling at that time?

None other than the whole Hizuri family!

His eyes were so wide when he saw all four face's grace his screen, he was including Kyoko since she had married into the family.

Even, they looked surprised that they were seeing him.

Unknown to him, they had been trying to get a hold of him, since he had gone on Vacation.

"…..." Awkward silence before they all watched as his eyes slowly narrowed and his hand's began to move to change the T.V to a regular TV station, when he heard.

"Wait!" From not other than Julie hizuri, making him pause.

"Mrs Hizuri. I thought you all, will be, far too busy, finding my birth name instead of calling me or are you calling me to tell me, you've finally remembered the name, you gave to me on my birthday?" He said, his voice even and yet terribly cold.

Why, did they have to ruin his good mood!

Julie, looked like she had been slapped and the other's seemed once more taken back.

"And judging by your silence. You still haven't found my original name, aren't you ashamed as parents?" Lino said, looking at Julie and Kuu. "You shouldn't even need to try hard to recall one of your children's name's but then again. You've been saying the name Kuon for over 20 year's. My name is probably an annoying whisper in your mind that you've been blocking out all these year's. Not that I really care"

And Julie looked ready to cry and Kuu looked visibly upset.

If somebody had told them a year ago, that an offspring of their's would be treating them so coldly, they wouldn't have believed it.

In fact before the discovery of Lino, they were both sure they were amazing parent's and now that assumption had been turned on it's head.

"Now than, since finding my name is clearly not your top priority, I'm going to use this remote to watch some proper T.V" he said, making sure they could see the device clearly, but before he could press a button he was once again stopped, when Kyoko said.

"You know, when I was growing up. I always's craved for my mother's attention and never got it. It wasn't until recently, did I find out why. It was difficult at first, but we are moving forward, trying to leave the past behind us."

" **Mrs Kyoko, are you saying, we are actually alike?** " His said, his eyes turned towards her with eyes that actually scared her. "Do not talk like you actually know what I am going through. Do you know what it's like, not to even hold your head high and tell somebody proudly, what your name is? Do you know what it's like to have your only mother figure in the world, hide you away as a child because the only father you have, is constantly drunk and would assault you, if he sees you?"

Making, Kyoko flinched at this and the rest looked shocked.

Was Lin,o actually abused as a child?

But Lino didn't care and continued on. "Do you know, what it's like knowing your own parents have a child that they back up, with all their heart while they don't even remember the other one? Do you even know what it's like, to have the women, who had kidnapped you and yet loved you for year's, look you in the eye and apologies for taking you away from your own family and instead of feeling like she deserved it, you have to fight down the urge to cry and beg her not to leave you, because she was the only one left that would tell you, she loved you every day, since your own parent's, won't even visit you?"

Now Kuu and Julie were both visibly crying.

And Kuon was beginning to realise, how easy he had taken for granted when his parents told him, they loved him as a child and as an adult, when Lino could only dream of having something like that.

"So Mrs Kyoko, please spare me your bullshit." He said, "You, may have had problems with your mother in the past but you can not even begin to imagine what it was like for me growing up. Your situation would look like a gift from god compared to what I want through. At least, you could tell somebody your name proudly without having to fear of being shot."

And with that, he switched to a proper channel.

 _His morning was ruined._

And scene!

Next chapter, the Hizuri go to their old house from 20 year's ago in search of a clue to Lino real name and are shocked by the lack of a second kid in the house as they reflect on those year's. Review/fav and follow!


	10. Chapter 10

Hi, this is Mel here.

So I've found a way to keep myself on fanfiction full time by the use of . My page will be up tomorrow at 12.00pm (UK) time.

I am called 'Chachingmel' and I would love for you to have a look at my page, even if you don't feel like donating. Just the thought that people know that I'm trying so hard to stay on fanfiction because I am not wiling to abandon my readers is enough for me.

If I'm leaving, I might as leave with no regrets.

It was a crazy but good 5 years.

PLEASE READ: account isn't up until 12 am United Kingdom time. The site I'll be on is P.A.T.E.O.N (without the full stops)


	11. A Letter of Thanks

Hi. It's your Author Mel...

I honestly did not think this day will come.

I'm now off this site.

I've officially left Fanfiction, period.

Well...

I've not exactly left Fanfiction completely. I might upload chapters onto my P.A.T.R.E.O.N. (without the dots) but the next chapter for any story you are following from me, will never be posted on this site or any other site other than my P.A.T.R.E.O.N (without the dots)

So, if you were hoping for the next chapter of 'Saving the World From It's Own Madness', 'Tommy Turner', 'Through those Steel Green Eyes', 'Were God's Do Not Tread', 'The Dark Panda' and many more, across my two Fanfiction Accounts.

I just can't do this no more.

I've tried so hard to stay here for those who want to read my work, but nothing has changed despite my attempts.

However, I am thankful for 'TotalApathy' for agreeing to support me, I was honestly shocked that somebody, could tell me that they valued the hours I put into a chapter, beyond that of a Review.

So, Thank you.

Thanks to everybody who followed me from the very beginning and kept me going.

And Thanks for those who joined in to support me with the reviews as the years flow by.

I'll never forget you.

Goodbye.

The Final Message from your favorite Author Mel.


End file.
